The Scarlett Letter
by Sams Witch
Summary: Based on the one shot Dean's Secretary on Dude you stink like sex by Deans Dirty Girls. Dean is having a small secret affair with his secretary. Is it just an affair or will there be more to it?
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note:_**_This has been a story I have been trying to do for the longest time. Trying to figure out an idea on how to start it. This is from the one shot on Dean's Dirty Girls profile (Dean Sassy Seductress and myself profile) Dean's Secretary on Dude You Stink Like Sex... So I hope you all enjoy :D It was fun to write this first chapter. If you want to know what Dean is thinking about in the beginning of this chapter you can go on our profile and read it. It's Dean's Secretary :D Please review this :D_

* * *

><p>Scarlett was humming to herself as she looked through the mail in her boss's mailbox. She was always the first one in and the last one out.<p>

"Working hard or hardly working?" asked Dean Winchester, her boss, as he walked in.

Scarlett turned and gave him a smile. He gave her a wink as he ventured into his office. He smiled, like always there was a paper and a hot steaming cup of coffee on his desk. The office was spotless as if nothing had happened last Friday.

Dean smirked as he walked around his desk and sat in his chair before turning the monitor on and his computer. Last Friday played through his head, everything he had done to Scarlett and everything she had done to him. Dean had finally broken down and had sex with his hell cat of a secretary. She has been tempting him since day one a few months back when he hired her. He was surprised he held out for so long.

Dean leaned up grabbing his coffee when he noticed something on the styrofoam cup. He turned it a little and smirked. He glanced out the door towards Scarlett's desk but unable to see her he looked back down at the cup. Scarlett had kissed his cup leaving pink lips on it.

Dean took a sip of the coffee and smiled, just how he liked it. She knew everything he liked.

"Mr. Winchester," said Scarlett walking in and stopping at the threshold. He glanced up with a smile, she knew what that Mr. Winchester stuff did to him, especially when it was coming out of her mouth. He looked at her dress of choice for the day and bit his bottom lip, that little pink dress and matching pumps. Oh how he would wake up with sweats from that dress.

"Yes, Scarlett, sweetheart."

She gave him a smile, "I'm taking the lunch order early today since I have so much running around to do this morning." Dean frowned, that meant she wouldn't be in the office too much today. God, how he hated Mondays. "So what would you like?"

Dean looked at her with and grinned, "Why don't you surprise me?"

She gave him a smile, "Ok Mr. Winchester." When she turned Dean's eyes moved to her ass. He let out a small grunt. It's almost been three days since he touched that perfect ass. He felt like he was going through withdrawal and Scarlett was his drug. It didn't help either that she would be gone most of the day.

Later on that morning Dean was bent over a car helping one of the new guys. As he was bent over talking to him about the filter he heard the clicking of heels.

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click._

Both men turned to see Scarlett walking up to them, "Mr. Winchester sometimes I think without me you would crash and burn," she gave him a smirk, "You left both your radio and portable phone up in your office." She clipped the radio on his belt and then placed the portable phone in his back pocket and gave his ass a nice pinch. "Remember your brother will be calling today. It's Monday, he always calls on a Monday to check up on you and dirty talk in my ear." She smiled at him, "Your brother is just too darn cute for words."

"That's my baby brother Scarlett you behave." Dean smirked crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yes, sir. Well, I'm on my way to run those errands, I'll be back around lunch time with every one's food. I have my cell, don't burn the place down."

Scarlett walked around the call and Dean watched every workers head pop up from the car they were working on to watch her leave. Dean had to give her that, Scarlett would be able to stop Nuclear War if she walked into the room.

"Damn, who was that?" asked Tim, the new guy he was working with. Dean looked at him and did not like the way he was looking at Scarlett, "Is that the Christmas bonus?"

Dean arched an eyebrow and then gave Tim a look, "Listen Tim, you do not touch Scarlett. You can look all you want but don't touch. She's off limits."

"She your girl?"

"No, my secretary."

Tim went to say something when he saw the look in Dean's eye, "No problem man."

Dean nodded as he gave him one last look before bending back over the car. He was going to make sure no one touched his secretary. They all new but maybe the new guys needed to learn as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was on the phone up in his office. He had to do something to get the day rolling. Without Scarlett during the day it felt like it went by much slower.

"Lunch time boys!"

Dean perked up as he walked towards the window in his office and looked down into the garage. There she was handing out sandwiches to the guys.

"Yeah...uh huh...yeah I'll get back to you on that...bye." Dean quickly hung up the phone and walked back over to his desk. He sat down and heard those heels.

Click. Click. Click. Click.

Dean groaned how he loved the sound of those heels. It was like heaven beating down on his door when he heard them.

Dean looked up when he heard a small knock on his door, "Mr. Winchester?" Scarlett poked her head in and there she was, his drug of choice. He could smell her perfume and even that was driving him wild. He needed another dose.

She's been giving him the innocent look whenever he saw her, as if nothing has happened between them.

"Come in and close the door," he said and she did as she was told.

Scarlett walked over with a sandwich in her hand. "Here you go sir. Hope you enjoy." She placed the sandwich on his desk but Dean's eyes were not on the sandwich but her thighs. Oh how he wanted to be between those wondrous holds of glory. It's as if they held the lock of the prize he wanted to the most at this moment of time.

Dean licked his lips at the juicy sight before him and before he knew it he turned in his chair and gripped her hips bringing her onto his lap.

With a short gasp and her hands balancing herself on his broad shoulders she looked into his eyes and said, "Mr Winchester this isn't work appropriate."

Dean just gave her his charming smile, his hands traveling down the beautiful sculpture of her body, "I'm the boss and what I say goes."

"Mmmm," she hummed to herself, "Well I only aim to please the boss in anyway possible."

Dean bit his bottom lip before grabbing the back of her head and kissing her as if his life depended on it. Oh how he dreamed of those lips all weekend. The taste of her, the feel of her, to hear her moan. The kiss was heated as their tongues twisted and rolled in each others mouths. Dean gripped her dress pulling it up revealing her pink thong as he gripped her ass causing a moan to escape her.

Dean left her mouth and started a trail of hot sloppy kisses on her neck to her shoulders and chest. "Thought about you all weekend Scarlett baby," he pulled her against the bulge in his jeans, "He hasn't been satisfied all weekend no matter what I did."

Scarlett smiled as he pulled the straps down from her dress revealing her gorgeous mounds sitting perfectly in her pink bra. "You should have called me in for some overtime."

Dean chuckled against her breast, "Next time I'll take your advice." He slipped his tongue into her bra and teased her left nipple. Scarlett quietly moaned knowing the workers were still in the garage and one of them could easily walk up and hear her.

Dean still had a grip on her ass as he took his time with her voluptuous milky white breast. Something he didn't take his time to enjoy on Friday. He wanted to take his time this time. He wanted to explore this goddess sitting on top of him. He wanted to see what made her shiver, made her tremble, made her quake and crumble into pieces at the shear agony of pleasure.

Scarlett seemed to be enjoying what he was doing, pulling her and pushing her against his straining hard on in his jeans and sucking and licking at God's many gifts he had given her.

"Mr. Winchester...ahhh...but," she bit her bottom lips closing her eyes at the mere pleasure of his talented experienced mouth, "I, uh...should be aiming to please...you."

Dean glanced up at her as he bit down on her left nipple that he had taken out of her bra. He soothed the aching sore bud with his tongue and flicked it teasingly. He watched and felt her shutter with pleasure.

"You are by letting me," he lifted his hips just as he pushed her against him, both of them moan, "play with you."

"Oh Mr. Winchester," she moaned as she leaned down to kiss him but there was a knock on the door. She gave him a teasing smile.

Dean turned his head angry towards the door, "WHAT?" he growled.

"Don't what me," said the person on the other door.

Dean's eyes widened, "Sam."

Scarlett quietly laughed as she got up from Dean's lap and fixed her dress. She ran a hand through her hair as Dean fixed his own clothes, "Just a minute Sam...Scarlett can you open the door?"

Scarlett winked at Dean, "Sure thing Mr. Winchester."

She walked over to the door and looked back to see if Dean was good and she smirked seeing her lipstick on his lips. She made a motion towards her face and he quickly wiped his mouth with his hands. She winked at him before opening the door.

Scarlett grinned, "Sam!"

"Scar!" he said before picking her up and giving her a hug.

Dean shook his head with a smile, whenever Sam gave surprise visits these two were like two peas in a pod.

Dean got up from his desk just as Sam put Scarlett down. "Hey Sammy."

"Dean, how are things? She keeping this place running?"

Dean glared playfully at his brother, "Oh ha ha, very funny. Where's Nancy?"

"Right here," said Nancy walking in.

"Oh so this is Nancy?" asked Scarlett, "I like her she's hot."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle, oh, only his Scarlett.

"Uh, thank you I guess," said Nancy.

"Well, I'm going to get back to work while you three have fun."

"Nonsense, " said Sam, "Hang out with us."

"No, no, no, can't mix business with pleasure now can we?"

Sam smirked, "Well I don't know why don't we ask the big man."

Scarlett laughed, "You know Mr. Winchester, all work and no play. You guys have fun." She walked into her office and Dean felt a little bad for leaving her out but he wasn't sure what they were right now and it was better not to jump to things.

Dean closed the door and Sam turned with a smirk, "You still haven't asked her out."

"Dude she's my secretary. I'm a professional and that would just make things weird around here."

"Uh huh."

"He's in denial," said Nancy with a smile, "He likes her."

Dean glared at the two of them before walking back behind his desk. "Now I can finally say this wasn't a good surprise," said Dean.

The two laughed as they took a seat and Dean couldn't help but smile, he so had a thing for his secretary who was he to hide it. Like he said before she was his drug and hell did he need her.


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlett stood in the doorway of Deans office with a sexy smile on her face. "Everyone has left Mr. Winchester and I'm ready to head on out."

Dean looked up from his computer with a smile, "Leaving me already Scarlett. I feel like I haven't talked to you all day." He gave her a wink.

"It is Monday Mr. Winchester," she walked into his office as he got up from his desk with a smirk on his face. "Usually our busiest day of week."

Dean wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him, "Then that means since I worked all day I get play time," he leaned down and kissed her hard.

Scarlett moaned into his mouth moving her hands up his arms and kissing him back just as hard. Dean moved her to the desk, pinning her between it and him. His hands moved underneath her dress to her ass squeezing the firmness. He groaned in her mouth before tearing his lips away.

"Fuck baby," he bit her bottom lip playfully, "Been wanting you all day."

"I want you," she kissed him again.

"Not here," he said breathlessly and heavy. He squeezed her ass again. "Have dinner at my house then we," he smirked, "We can play."

She smiled, "I don't even know where you live."

"I'll give you the address," he squeezed her ass again, "Say yes."

"Mmm, yes," she said with a smile.

"Perfect," he said before leaning down and kissing her again. He bit her bottom lip and snuck his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned as she ran her hands down his chest and curling her fingers around the material of his shirt bringing him closer to her. He groaned into her mouth hands still on her ass as he pushed her against him.

Dean pulled back with a smile, "I'll see you at seven." He kissed her one more time before pulling all the way back.

She smiled giving a small nod as she walked out of his office. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. A smile stayed on her face as she walked to her car.

Dean watched her through the window as she pulled out of the parking lot. He was quickly falling hard for this woman. He didn't know why. There was something about her he really liked.

**~The Scarlett Letter~**

Scarlett pulled up to Dean's house and looked it over. It was a nice size house. She was impressed, hell he impressed her with anything he did. She got out of the car and walked up to the house and rang the doorbell.

Dean opened the door and smiled, "Hey gorgeous," he automatically pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Scarlett smiled against his lips, "Well hello to you too."

"Just in time, dinner is set," he let her in the house and closed the door. He took her jacket off her and groaned at the sight of her denim skirt and purple blouse. He hung the jacket up and wrapped his arms around her small frame from behind as he kissed her neck.

Scarlett smiled, "Mr. Winchester, I thought we were having dinner?" She laughed as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Yeah but dessert is looking more delicious now that it's here."

"Mr. Winchester!"

He laughed spinning her around and kissing her one last time. "You know what that Mr. Winchester stuff does to me," he winked and bit his bottom lip as he looked her over then back into her eyes, "But you are right. Dinner first and why don't you just call me…Dean."

"I don't know I sort of like to see you shiver a bit when I say Mr. Winchester."

"Bad girl," he winked again and laughed as he guided her into the kitchen area where their meal was waiting.

"I don't believe one bit that you made this," said Scarlett as he helped her into her chair.

"Why not?" he chuckled as he pushed her in and walked over to his.

"For one you never bring a lunch in at work, I always having to go out and get you something."

"Ok you got me, I ordered from one of the most expensive places, that I can actually afford, for tonight."

She smiled, "Why thank you."

"Anything for you," he winked as he grabbed two beers and handed her one. "Hope you like and better be worth the money."

She laughed as she took her first bite and smiled, "It is really good. It's delicious."

"Not as delicious as me baby," he winked again.

"Nah. I find myself more delicious," she said taking another piece of the food in her mouth. Dean watched her move the fork in and out of her mouth slowly, almost teasing him.

_Dear God how I would love to be between those lips. In that luscious mouth_ Dean thought to himself. His eyes glued to her mouth. He swallowed hard.

Scarlett smiled to herself as she continued eating knowing Dean was watching her every move.

"Screw dinner," he said pushing everything off the table.

Dean pulled her to him and kissed her hard and passionately. She moaned into his mouth gripping his shirt in her hands. He groaned loudly into her mouth and pushed her down on the table. He ripped open her blouse and kissed down to her breast and kissed and nipped at them. "Fuck I missed you two."

Scarlett let out a small laugh as Dean smiled against her skin. He pulled her blouse off along with her bra. Scarlett pulled at his own shirt and was already working on his jeans.

In no time the two were naked on the table kissing and touching each other the best they could. Dean left small bites and bruises on her soft white skin.

Dean gripped her wrist and pulled them above her head and looked down at her with a smile, "So fucking hot," he leaned down and licked her right nipple and flicked his tongue over it. She moaned throwing her head back just as he bit it.

"Fuck Dean," she moaned and bit her bottom lip as she tried to break his hold on her.

He chuckled and nuzzled her ear with his nose, "No baby, you're mine right now." He bit it hard as he rubbed his hard cock against her wet pussy.

Scarlett tilted her head with a smile and looked at him, "Then why don't you show me who my boss is Mr. Winchester."

Dean winked as he positioned himself at her entrance and thrusted himself inside her. Scarlett and Dean both moaned and groaned at the feel of their bodies connecting as one. Dean's one hand squeezed her wrist as he pulled out then thrusted back in.

"Scarlett baby you're fucking amazing," he groaned. "Feels so good."

Scarlett moved her hips meeting his thrust as she moaned over and over with each thrust. The table moved against the wall, banging up against it.

Dean let go of her hands and sat up on his knees. He grabbed her legs and forced them straight up in the air as he pounded into her tight wet pussy. She threw her head back and moaned his name over and over.

"Scarlett baby you better be close," he groaned and with his one hand moved it to her clit and pinched it several times.

Scarlett felt herself get closer to an orgasm as he pinched her clit and thrusted harder and faster inside her.

"Shit! Oh God! Dean! I'm cumming!" Her pussy tightened around his cock milking him.

Dean groaned thrusting wildly into her and shot his seed deep inside her sending her into a screaming frenzy. Dean groaned and his hips thrusted with abandonment.

He swallowed hard his arms shook as he kept his weight off of Scarlett. The two breathed heavily, sweat poured over each other.

"That was some dinner," said Scarlett with a smirk as she looked up at him.

Dean grinned at her and picked her up off the table. "Now for dessert in bed," he winked at her as he carried her to the bedroom. He closed the door with his foot. They were both in for a night of their life.

**Authors Note: **Um..heheh..hey guys. How about that chapter for a come back?


End file.
